unisonofficalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bin
Desc When '''Bin was a child''', he used to be a part of a little gang of kids, they would go around messing with the town. '''Bin was minority, giving him setbacks from the start.''' When Bin got older, at 13, he got his first girlfriend. '''They had a child at the age of 13''', however, '''the child was taken away because of the fact that it was deemed that they were no responsible enough'''. Years later, they are older, so they try to make a second child. However, '''Bin's girlfriend has a miscarriage, and becomes depressed'''. Bin - while being depressed about the situation himself - tried his all to bring happiness to his girlfriend. Bin had practically put his all into his girlfriend, putting her own life before his own. Making the mistake of not loving himself before anybody else. Later on, '''because of the tragedy of a miscarriage, the girlfriend ends up killing herself.''' This makes '''Bin depressed, he has lost his girlfriend - the person he has put his all into - and his child from a miscarriage'''. Bin believes that because of this, he doesn't deserve to live. He believes that the fact that he couldn't take care of what's most important to him, that he couldn't even take care of his girlfriend and his future child, he doesn't deserve to live. Bin feels like because of all that he's gone through, the fact that he was a minority, he's become '''selfish'''. He felt like there was no way to ever even enjoy life. '''Bin wants to kill himself''', however, one night, he actually tried to do it, but couldn't. Because '''he was afraid to die''', because of this, he resents himself for it. He hates himself for the fact that he was such a coward, that he didn’t deserve his life to begin with and yet he's too afraid to be the one to take it. Because of this, Bin decides to join the military, '''becoming a Viking'''. Half of Bin wanted to learn discipline, he believed that if he helped others, '''it would take him out of depression'''. However, the other half of Bin just wanted him to die, to take a bullet without having to do it himself. In the end, this only worsened his depression, being surrounded by dead bodies only reminded him of his girlfriend and child. Bin leaves the military and decides to become a detective. He attends schools, graduates, and tries to forget the memories of his wife by drowning himself in work. With the lack of sleep and stress, Bin begins to see time run faster than normal, doing the same thing every single day. That is, until he meets Kyon. Bin meeting Kyon was a blessing and a curse. When Kyon captured Bin, '''Bin had no reason to escape'''. He had no bonds with barely anybody, Bin eventually accepted the fact that this new '''power of his gave him a new meaning to life'''. It was like a drive that pushed him forward. Bin could've easily found a way to escape but didn't. He didn’t because '''he was afraid to go back to the empty life that was awaiting him'''. Bin eventually meets up with Kyon's family. The reason why Kyon is doing all of this in the first place is because his wife made him leave a mob gang. Because he left, '''the mob is now trying to kill Kyon while keeping Kyon's family and beloved ones hostage.''' The mob wants to kill Kyon because '''Kyon knows certain secrets about the Mob Boss''' that he's scared would come out. After understand Kyon's situation, what he did to his girlfriend - completely putting himself and his whole reason of living into Kyon. '''Bin decides to devote his life to protecting Kyon's family''', so that what happened to him would never happen to anybody else ever again. Or at least to those '''he cares for'''. Personalitiy Strength & Weaknesses: Strength Weakness =